Jumat, 13 Desember 2013
by Manusia
Summary: Malam Jumat, 13 Desember 2013, Kurapika berkabung sendirian di teras rumah. Menangisi kepergian istrinya, segala tentang kehidupan dia dan Neon. Semua itu tertayang dalam cerita ini berdasarkan satu sudut pandang. [berat bersih 2.000 kata, OOC mungkin, typo(s), galau]


HxH bukan milik saya!

* * *

**:: Jumat, 13 Desember 2013 ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jumat, 13 Desember 2013. Aku masih juga mengingatnya, semua tentangnya, seperti rambut merah mudanya, kedua mata birunya, bibir mungilnya, tanggal lahirnya, golongan darahnya, siapa bapaknya, siapa ibunya, apa yang disukainya, dan lain-lain, juga kenangan bersamanya, meski tidak seutuhnya aku bisa mengingat. Semua itu membuatku berduka. Aku jadi galau.

Aku mengambil secangkir kopi hitam yang ada di hadapanku, lalu menyesapnya. Oh ya, aku ingat benar, saat dia masih ada, biasanya setiap Jumat malam, dia selalu membuatkan aku kopi hitam yang harumnya tak terkira. Kini, aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Rasanya lumayan, namun tidak sehebat dia. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, apalagi kopi hidangannya.

Aku kembali menaruh secangkir kopi hitam. Aku kembali juga menatap langit malam tanpa bertabur bintang dan satu bulan karena cahaya perkotaan membutakan langit malam. Tidak menyenangkan. Sungguh.

Aku jadi ingat lagi. Dulu, saat dia masih ada, setiap malam Minggu kami sempatkan untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati malam. Jika sempat, kami singgah di café, lalu duduk di dekat jendela sambil menatap langit malam atau memperbincangkan hal-hal dari pribadi sampai ke hal tak penting.

Seperti…

"Izinkan aku menikah denganmu," kataku saat itu.

Angin AC yang tak jauh dari keberadaan kami saat itu, menyibak rambut pirangku dan rambut merah mudanya. Suasana masih hening. Hanya alunan lagu romantis tanpa halangan suara pelayanan café maupun pengunjung sekaligus pelanggan café, yang menemani dari para pemain di café. Hanya kami berdua saat itu yang menjadi pelanggannya.

"Apakah kau mengizinkan aku?" tanyaku kemudian.

Saat itu, aku melamarnya di café yang sama. Tentu saja, dari paragraf sebelum paragraf di atas, juga disebutkan kata 'café'. Di saat yang sama pula, aku tunjukan padanya sebuah kotak merah terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat cincin dan 'penyangganya' (aku tidak tahu nama persisnya. Mungkin bantalan?).

"Kau… kau serius?"

"Seribu 'rius' akan kubagi denganmu."

Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku yang masih memegang kotak merah. Tentu saja, kotak merah yang kupegang jadi menutup. Aku bisa melihat wajah bahagianya saat itu. Senyum cerianya, kedua mata birunya yang berbinar-binar, dan sebuah kalimat yang tak mungkin dapat aku lupakan begitu saja, "Tentu saja, aku mau!"

Lalu, Jumat, 13 Desember 2002, aku menikahinya dan dia menikahiku. Kami saling menikahi. Tepatnya, kami menikah. Oke, aku rasa ini kalimat-kalimat di paragraf konyol.

Asal kalian tahu saja, kami menikah dengan adat Kuruta sekalian melestarikan budaya dari suku aku. Mau tahu seperti apa? Mau tahu keseruannya? Imajinasikan sendiri.

Aku kembali menyesapi secangkir kopi hitam yang hampir mendingin. Tak ada lagi asap mengepul yang menguap dari secangkir kopi hitam. Tak apalah.

Mengenai identitasnya, namanya Neon Nostrade. Aku menikah dengannya saat usianya 24 tahun.

Aku menaruh perasaan cinta padanya saat aku berusia 20 tahun. Aku pikir sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyatakan perasaanku bahkan menjadikannya milikku. Ternyata salah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Neon-_sama_. Maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

Dia segera memelukku erat dan membalas, "Aku malah mencintaimu."

Lalu, kami berpacaran sampai akhirnya menikah. Syukurlah mertuaku merestui kami. Katanya, sekalian melindunginya. Huh, masih saja ada unsur kerja meskipun kami merajut cinta. Namun, tak apalah. Cinta itu juga harus dilindungi, bukan?

Aku menaruh secangkir kopi hitam yang telah habis, lalu kembali bersandar pada kursi sembari menikmati hidangan suasana malam yang tak lezat. Benar-benar tak lezat, kecuali udara malam yang cukup membuat sekujur tubuh merasa segar, apalagi efek kopi sedikit bekerja.

Apa aku harus menunggu 30 menit agar bisa bekerja seutuhnya sampai kesulitan tidur? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu mengenai kapan efek kopi bisa bekerja utuh. Yang aku tahu, tahu-tahu saat sudah tengah malam, aku tak mampu tidur. Kadang juga, aku masih sanggup tidur, namun cepat bangun setelahnya.

Kini, aku tidak sanggup tidur sama sekali. Aku masih dibayangi kenangan bersamanya, semua tentang dirinya, dan… dan…

Aku tak sanggup lagi menatap langit malam. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, lalu menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku malu sekaligus menyesal. Malu karena tak sanggup mempertahankan kehadiran dia. Menyesal atas kepergiannya. Aku ingin bersembunyi di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam dan tak akan mudah ditemukan lagi olehnya. Aku ingin, namun tak mampu.

Karena kini aku berada di sini, dunia yang hidup. Dunia yang dipenuhi mahkluk hidup, benda mati, jenazah, mayat, bangkai, mahkluk halus, malaikat, jin, iblis, segitiga Bermuda, alam, laut, samudera, sungai, danau, gunung, televisi, lampu, negara, benua, pulau, dan… semuanya.

Bagaimana mungin aku bisa bersembunyi? Bahkan Tuhan bisa melihatku sedang menunduk di kursi teras rumah, sedang mengenang dirinya, malu dan menyesal atas kepergiannya.

Kedua mataku yang terus menerus memerah karena luapan emosi yang begitu terjal sampai terperosot ke dalam jurang yang dalam, membuatku semakin lelah, namun tak sanggup membuat kedua mataku terpejam. Air mataku mengalir dari kedua mata merahku, mengeringkan kebahagiaanku, merenggut kesenanganku, mengambil harga diriku.

Aku semakin menunduk dan semakin membungkuk. Di usiaku yang masih tergolong setengah muda, aku malah berduka. Di usiaku yang orang lain miliki untuk bekerja, aku masih berduka. Biarlah aku berduka sebentar. Biarlah aku semakin berduka. Jika aku mati karena terlalu berduka, biarlah, karena salahku terlalu berduka, membuat emosiku semakin terjal sampai ke jurang, sekalian menjadi palung di laut, sekalian juga sampai menembus bumi hingga ke inti bumi yang sangat panas, yang kurang bisa mengalahkan api neraka.

"Neon…," gumamku dalam tangisanku, "Aku rindu padamu."

Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku telah menjadi duda sampai aku menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Sayangnya, aku masih ingin menjadi duda. Dari semua wanita, hanya Neon yang memikatku dan hanya dia yang masih kucinta sampai detik ini.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari pernikahan kami ke-11. Sayangnya, dia sudah tiada.

Apa yang ingin kuberikan ada pada tanganku saat ini. Seharusnya menjadi kejutan hari ini, namun apa dayaku, semua Tuhan yang mengatur, meski katanya nasib kita tentukan sendiri. Aku ingin tahu, apakah ini ujian dari-Nya? Jika iya, maka aku harus berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri, menyesali kepergiannya, dan malu karena kehilangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Neon," gumamku sambil mengadah ke langit malam yang semakin hitam. Sejauh mata memandang, hampir semua lampu penduduk padam. Sisanya, aku yakin pasti lampu yang menerangi jalan, lampu merah, kuning, hijau, lampu minimarket, lampu kendaraan, dan… lainnya kau pikir sendiri. Sayangnya, sejauh mata memandang, tak juga diubahnya langit hitam ini. Tak ada bintang, tak ada bulan, yang masih ada hanyalah ketidakjernihan langit. Mungkin karena awan, mungkin karena cahaya lampu, mungkin karena polusi udara. Semuanya mungkin saja penyebabnya.

Aku terbatuk pelan. Aku memegang kepalaku yang agak pusing. Jika bukan efek kopi, mungkin ini efek emosi yang berlebihan karena efek kopi biasanya membuatku berdebar-debar, bukan pusing seperti ini.

Aku kembali memandang apa yang ada pada tangan kananku. Sebuah kotak putih berpita merah. Isinya, kalung berliontinkan foto kami dan dua anak kami dalam satu bingkai.

Mengenai kedua anakku, yang satu namanya Kurakura. Rambutnya sama seperti Neon, namun kedua matanya seperti aku. Maksudku dia juga bisa memerahkan kedua matanya. Satu lagi, namanya Kurara. Rambutnya seperti aku dan seperti Kurakura, dia memiliki ciri khas suku Kuruta. Tanpa aku sebut, kalian pasti tahu dan asal kalian tahu, keduanya kembar, namun tidak identik. Golongan darahnya saja berbeda. Jenis kelaminnya berbeda.

Mereka lahir tanggal 27 April 2004 di Rumah Sakit Bersalin. Mereka masih hidup. Mereka sudah terlelap dalam buaian tidur. Jadi, mereka tidak akan menggangguku malam-malam.

Aku memasukan kotak putih itu ke dalam saku celanaku, lalu menatap lekat tangan kananku. Seketika lima rantai ada di tanganku. Aku ingat saat Genei Ryodan masih ada, rantai-rantaiku masih terbatas dan kuat untuk mengalahkan mereka. Kini, tak ada lagi yang membatasi. Rantai di jantungku sudah hilang karena keinginanku sendiri. Jadi, saat kedua mataku memerah, aku bisa mengalahkan semua orang sekaligus menyembuhkan semua orang dan diri sendiri. Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku.

Hoam! Aku menguap. Bukan tubuhku, tetapi mulutku mengambil pasokan oksigen tidak murni. Aku mulai mengantuk, namun masih tak sanggup tertidur.

Aku masih sedih meski tidak sesedih saat melihatnya pergi ke dunia yang tak terjangkau tanganku. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri saat melihatnya dikuburkan di kuburan (emang mau di mana lagi selain kuburan?) atau sopannya, dimakamkan di makam. Sesudahnya, aku mulai gila. Para sahabat berusaha mengendalikanku, terutama Senritsu berusaha menenangkanku dengan suara serulingnya. Sayangnya tidak begitu ampuh. Kedua anakku juga tidak membantu. Aku diseret Leorio dan Killua keluar makam. Sedangkan Gon, dia menampar kedua pipi kiri kananku.

Aku takut tanggung jawab sebagai ayahku hancur. Aku takut tanggung jawabku terhadap kedua anakku memalukan Neon. Aku takut saat itu. Juga sedih karena Neon.

Kedua mataku tak lagi memerah. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Bayangan Neon semakin kuat. Aku membayangkan dirinya yang dulu manja, kini menjadi mandiri dan bertanggungjawab. Tapi dia masih manja padaku. Manja sedikit.

Tiba-tiba terbayang kematiannya. Sebelum kejadian terjadi, di saat kami masih dalam suasana bertengkar, pisah ranjang, orang yang dendam padaku mengambil kesempatan untuk menghancurkanku. Dan benar saja, aku panik dibuatnya.

Aku tak tahu kalau Kuroro Lucifer masih hidup saat itu dan memiliki kekasih. Yang aku tahu, mereka tidak menikah, tetapi memiliki seorang anak yang berhasil membunuh Neon, tepat di hadapanku. Katanya, ayahnya menyuruh dia untuk menghancurkan diriku dan dia berhasil.

Dan aku juga berhasil membunuhnya seketika. Aku tak kuasa menahan diri melihat tubuh istriku yang bersimbah darah merah, tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapanku. Kenapa aku tidak menyelamatkannya padahal meski aku benci, aku masih mencintainya? Aku tidak mengerti atas ketidakberdayaanku.

Bagaimana dengan kekasih Kuroro Lucifer? Dia mati karena serangan jantung. Begitulah kata anak mereka, Kuroro dan kekasihnya. Baguslah, aku tak perlu mendendam lagi.

Pagi ini, Jumat, 13 Desember 2013, dia dimakamkan di makam yang layak. Malam ini, Jumat, 13 Desember 2013, aku masih juga berduka. Aku masih juga bersedih. Aku masih juga menyesal. Aku masih juga tak rela. Aku masih juga menangis dalam hati. Aku masih juga berkabung.

Aku menatap langit malam yang semakin larut dalam kegelapan. Aku mulai teringat akan satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir manisnya, "Aku tidak percaya akan kehidupan setelah kematian, namun kini aku percaya setelah melihatmu lebih dalam dari siapapun, kecuali Tuhan."

Aku mengambil gitar yang tergeletak di sebelahku. Aku petik senar-senar itu hingga menghasilkan lagu yang biasa aku mainkan untuknya. Pikiranku mulai membayangi bagaimana bahagianya kami saat aku memainkan gitar dan suara kami yang mengisi lagu.

Kini, aku hanya sendiri. Sendirian di tengah malam. Menangisi lagu yang seharusnya menjadi kebahagianku dengannya.

Neon…

Neon…

Neon…

Aku masih mencintaimu. Sepenuhnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu, lebih dari yang orang lain bahkan sahabatku tahu.

Tanpamu, aku merasa sendiri. Kau tinggalkan aku dan kedua anak kita. Kau tinggalkan tanggung jawabmu sebagai ibu mereka. Syukurlah, mereka dewasa menghadapi kematianmu yang begitu menyayat hati sebab kelalaian kita menjaga bahtera rumah tangga. Aku merasa bersalah, sedih, menyesal, dan malu terhadapmu.

Hujan hadir menghadiri malam yang terlalu gelap dipandang meski lampu terasku masih menyala redup. Aku masih berduka dan langit malam juga ikut bersedih.

Bisakah aku menghapus perasaan ini sementara? Tidakkah kau sedih melihatku merayumu untuk selalu bersamaku? Tidakkah kau kecewa melihatku yang belum tegar dan merelakanmu pergi? Tidakkah kau ingin berada dipelukanku sama seperti kau hidup dulu? Bahkan ayahmu, juga mertuaku, memarahiku karena tak sanggup melindungimu begitu dia tahu tentang statusmu saat ini.

Bisakah aku menghampirimu? Bahkan hujan di malam ini juga ingin bersamamu. Jika ini keputusanmu untuk selamanya pergi, biarlah aku menghampirimu suatu hari, saat anak-anak kita telah dewasa, saat aku telah menua, saat aku rabun lalu buta, saat tak ada lagi yang bisa aku kerjakan di dunia kehidupan ini, khususnya di Planet Bumi.

Biarlah aku masih berkabung. Biarlah aku masih bersedih. Biarlah aku masih mengenangmu. Biarlah aku masih menyesali kepergianmu. Biarlah aku merasa malu. Jika aku mati karena emosi, biarlah saja. Jangan marahi aku karena ikut meninggalkan kedua anak kita!

Aku berhenti memainkan gitar. Lalu, aku sadar aku masih gila setelah kau tiada lagi menemani sisa hidupku.

Neon, besok aku tidak ada pekerjaan. Aku tidak ditugaskan untuk memburu siapapun saat ini. Mereka yang menyuruhku dan ayahmu, juga mertuaku, ikutan menyuruhku. Aku disuruh istirahat, cuti sebentar. Aku menganggap ini kesempatan emas untuk bisa menghapus duka ini perlahan.

Neon, aku masih mencintaimu. Setengah cintaku, kau terima utuh. Setengah cintamu, kuterima utuh. Kita masih saling mencintai meski kita bertengkar. Kita masih saling mencintai meski saat itu detik-detik terakhir aku melihatmu bernyawa. Aku masih mencintaimu sampai selamanya.

Aku beranjak bangkit dari kursi. Aku pandangi langit malam tak berbintang dan tidak berbulan. Aku bisa melihat jelas siluet awan-awan putih di langit malam.

Neon…

Neon…

Neon…

Hujan belum juga berhenti. Malam belum juga merayap pergi. Kabut itu masih ada hingga kini. Semuanya masih memenuhi hati ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Tamat, Bro, Sis, Semua! ::**

**.**

**.**

**:: Nggak ada TBC, nggak ada lanjutan ::**

**.**

**.**

**Mau review boleh, kalau nggak, gpp**

**Kalau sempat dan bisa, saya balas review kalian.**


End file.
